As shown in FIG. 1, backplane connector systems are typically used to connect a first substrate 2, such as a printed circuit board, in parallel (perpendicular) with a second substrate 3, such as another printed circuit board. As the size of electronic components is reduced and electronic components generally become more complex, it is often desirable to fit more components in less space on a circuit board or other substrate. Consequently, it has become desirable to reduce the spacing between electrical terminals within backplane connector systems and to increase the number of electrical terminals housed within backplane connector systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop backplane connector systems capable of operating at increased speeds, while also increasing the number of electrical terminals housed within the backplane connector system.